Arrow Jumped
by crazychessgurl
Summary: Arrow Flight and Time Jumper are sisters, new to SWAP force when in a skirmish with kaos they find themselves transported, swap ability and all to another dimension where they face the worst form of torture yet... Fitting in. I only own my characters NOT skylanders T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Blackness. It was all I could see.

"Arrow Flight?!" Was that Time Jumper? "Arrow Flight are you OK?"

" What happened? " I asked looking up at the worried face of my sister

"I don't know. Last thing I remember is fighting kaos." We both look at each other

"KAOS!" We scream at the same time

"Okay well Time Jumper get a reading on where we are I'll try think a way out of this."

"On it." My closest companion and ally confirms

Think Arrow Flight think.

"That's it!" I jump up from where I had sat seconds before

"What!"

"I remember Kaos hitting us with a purple beam of some sort! It must have sent us here. But where exactly is 'here'?" I ponder

"Um Arrow Flight?"

"Yes?"

"I a clear reading. We are in the home of the portal masters..." She breaks of

"Earth." I say grimly

 **ok I know its short but its the first chapter more in a few days.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Arrow Flight and Time Jumper**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok here goes nothing**

andrea pov

I'm standing outside of Nett high school waiting for us to be let in when two girls walk up, one of them has two black pigtails and a white shirt with a black sweater over it she has a weird hourglass-watch thing on her wrist that seems to have sand endlessley flowing through it. She appears to be dragging another girl up the steps, they look so much alike I assume the twin sisters. The second one has hair so blonde it looks white pulled back in a ponytail at the base of her neck, she is wearing a black shirt with white leather jacket and has a feather sticking out of the side of her skinny jeans,over her shirt, there is a blue puffy feather, a short yellow feather, and a sleek long red feather. She looks very reluctant to follow her sister up the stairs, and when they reach the top they just stand off to the side and wait for first bell, I'm about to introduce myself when the teachers open the doors and let us in, finally.

Arrow flight pov

I hate this so much. Time Jumper loves it. Rewind to a few days ago, we found out where we were and established that there was no way back, that we could find at least, and we might as well be prepared to stay for awhile. We did retain the ability to swap however, but we must keep it hidden. I decided the best way for us to fit in, is to enroll ourselves in school. We are in elevnth grade. Back to the present I'm in the room of our rented apartment where we we made clothes magically appear by using the epic form of money that is skylands currency, we traded it I. For earth money with one of the undercover portal masters that live here in caLifornia. As we got dressed today I went over everything with my little sister, I just call her that we are actually twins,

"OK how old are we?" I ask

"16"

"When is our birthday"

"December 7th."

"What are our names?"

"Deja and Ara"

"Did I miss anything?"

"Where did we transfer from?" She quickly says

"Fond du lac wi"

"Well that's it I think." She finally says after a while of silence

"Yeah lets get going,and after school we are applying for jobs." I look at our clothes and realize we subconsciously chose the co?ors that matched out elements dark and light. People in the past, when they first saw us at the skylanders headquarters, said we looked like the yin yang symbol, and I guess we kind of do. I will always love and protect my sister. I know she always has had my back and I hers. That will never change, not if I have anything to say about it. Ever since we were little orphans in skylands I tried my best to shield her from the world, because even though we are twins, she has always been the younger, vulnerable one, so I do my best to keep harm from coming to her but this time, ifear I failed.

 **what did you think? Let me know.**


End file.
